A Funny Little World
by don'tfeedfred
Summary: Join Harry, Ginny, Draco and Blaise during their last year of Hogwarts. A story that tests the power of friendship between the four and how they cope with the War.


A/N: Well I'm posting this again. I took it down to remodel it because I really didn't like it.

This was just an idea that popped into my head on a rainy afternoon when I should have been revising. Just to warn you before you read that the characters are quite OOC. I've had trouble figuring out how to write Dracos character…he's hard. Same goes for Blaise, seeing as we don't know much about him. Just warning you if you don't like that them like that. Also this will swap between past and present tense. I'm sure you will be able to keep up.

Disclaimer: none of it is mine…including the bit at the beginning before Ginny starts writing.

* * *

_Have you ever wondered which hurts the most? Saying something and wishing you hadn't? Or saying nothing and wishing you had?  
_

_I guess the most important things are the hardest things to say. Don't be afraid to tell someone you love them. If you do, they might break your heart...if you don't, you might break theirs. _

_Have you ever decided not to become a couple because you were so afraid of losing what you already had with that person? Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own...when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to. _

_Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you? Too many of us stay walled up because we are too afraid to care too much...for fear that the other person does not care as much, or even at all. _

_Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear grows stronger._

_Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. _

Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have done, or could have had. What would you do if every time you fell in love you had to say good-bye? What would you do if every time you wanted someone they would never be there? What would you do if your best friend died tomorrow and you never got to tell them how you felt? (even if it is that you don't care anymore). What would you do if you loved someone more than ever and you couldn't have them? What would you do if you never got the chance to say I am friends with all of my family and they know I love them?

_You might be best friends one year, pretty good friends the next year, don't talk that often the next, and don't want to talk at all the year after that. _

So, I just wanted to say, even if I never talk to you again in my life, you are special to me and you have made a difference in my life, I look up to you, respect you, and truly cherish you.

_People live, but people die and I just want to say that I will always love you._

**This is a story about my 3 best friends and me; 2 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherins. Draco, Blaise, Harry and me. We're an odd group, sort of tossed together in a great big cauldron and plastered to each other with syrup. Because seriously that is what we are like…I can't see one without the other, where one goes the others all follow, it's a pain in the arse when your trying to get one of them on their own for a snog sess…believe me I've tried.**

**Maybe I should explain. Yes, I should…it's gonna be hard though. **

**Well, at the beginning of the summer after 4th year you all should already know that Draco's father was chucked in Azkaban and the ministry seized his assets and all of his houses and claimed they were keeping it until Draco turned seventeen and then he would inherit the whole lot of it. They then turned him over into the hands of our illustrious headmaster; Professor Dumbledore, who had to find a suitable relative who wasn't in up to their neck in the dark arts. He decided on Draco's Aunt Andromeda, but considering as she was back-packing in the middle of Papa New Guinea it fell to her daughter…none other than Nymphadora Tonks. Now this wouldn't have been so bad, but the problem with that was we couldn't just invite the most evil deatheaters son into the top secret headquarters and base of the Order of the Phoenix a.k.a Grimmauld Place. So what does Tonks do? Well she manages to convince my mum to allow him to stay at the Burrow and to also allow somebody of his own age to stay with him (and trust me, that was no mean feat), grreeeeaaattt, I was thinking to myself when my mum gave us the news between clenched teeth. Now as you probably could tell the family didn't take it well, I think we were all standing there trying to think of an excuse to get out of it. So she started with Ron and I couldn't believe, the bugger stole my excuse. He claimed he couldn't because Hermione had just invited him skiing (ok my excuse wasn't that we were skiing, I mean how believable is that…I mean don't you ski in winter and not in summer? I dunno I didn't take muggle studies.) Then Fred and George said that work was tying them down and that they were short of staff (which is a complete lie I might add cos they've had people coming in hundreds clammering for holiday work). So then that just left little old me, but then Bill pipes up saying he doesn't want his _baby_ sister hanging around with _boys_. Now that pissed me off. Firstly what does he think these things are on my chest? Mosquito bites with an engorgement charm on! Hell no. Oh, and secondly what does he mean he doesn't want me hanging out with boys, where does he think I go to school? A nunnery! **

**That did it I yelled at the top of my voice that I would do it. You can imagine the arguments that followed that, couldn't you? Well atleast Tonks was happy, well that's a bit of an understatement…she was ecstatic. **

**When I met him at my house he wasn't like the normal Draco. He was worse. I think realising that he was now as penniless as me threw him a bit. Now he was no better than a _Weasley, _well that's what he said the first time I tried to be friendly to him**.** He was still the same arrogant prick that he was a school, but like at school when he used strut around as though he owned the place, now he was unsure. It was quite adorable in some ways. So over the next 4 weeks we gradually became what Draco would come to call acquaintances…not friends. Apparently Malfoys don't have friends. I personally thought it was the other way around; people don't have friends that are Malfoys. But hey, I was gonna change that. What really changed Malfoy was that towards the end of July there was an attack on the Burrow and a deatheater was trying to curse me whilst I wasn't looking, but Draco cursed him and in the process saved me. Of course he tried to deny afterwards. But one deatheater escaped, and Draco was pretty sure it was MacNair. We then got whisked away to Grimmauld Place despite Draco. He was fascinated with all the stuff in that rotting old place, but started to get pissed off when nobody would leave him on his own. Dumbledore dropped by one day to discuss the way Harry was to be picked up, I tried to eavesdrop, but they had been putting silencing charms up everywhere. During that summer was when I realised that the girlish crush I had had for Harry, which I had thought was gone was back in full force. . Except now it wasn't really very girly, it was more…how should I put…womanly. Draco teased me no end about this. Well Dumbledore took Draco to one side and had a long chat with him.**

**After that he changed a lot more. Apparantly Snape said that McNair told everybody what _'Malfoy Junior'_ did. He said that the consequences for saving a Weasley would be dire. So he decided to join the light (not that he had much choice...thats what he said anyway) and fight for a world free of old Tommy Boy. He said all of this as if it was one big joke, but I knew he was serious. I guess the only draw back for him was that he would actually start having to be nice to Hermione. He now calls her 'the muggle' instead of 'the mudblood', it's an improvement I guess.**

**I took a while for me to encourage Harry to talk to Draco. And then once Harry said he would, Draco was being an arrogant git again and saying that he would have nothing to do with a _Potter_. But by the end of the holidays it was done, they were talking, albeit teasingly, I was worried about this at first until I realised that they were only joking…atleast I think they were.**

**Nothing much changed that year. I mean I started dating Harry and he got further and further away from Hermione and Ron, because Ron really didn't except Draco at all and Hermione was always trying to get Harry to talk about his feelings. Blaise joined our little gang; I don't even remember when he first came. I mean he's so quiet, you hardly notice him. He also has that arrogant smirky air to him that Draco does; maybe that's what you get taught in the deep dark recesses which are the dungeons. He also thinks he's Gods gift to women, but then so would you if you looked like him. He's got these almost oriental dark, dark, brown eyes and this wonderful hair which he calls brown, but I call it chestnut. Apparantly his mothers a real beauty, but then again she does murder all her husbands so, yeah. She's kinda what the Blacks were like; not a follower of Voldermort, but a believer. So that was the making of the new, improved dream team. I love all 3 of them and they me, I'm not boasting, they do love me. **

**During that year Harry didn't gain any new powers, just new friends. He got quieter and more withdrawn until it was just me and Draco doing the talking with Blaise and Harry just nodding and spacing out every now and again. But now we're back at home. Blaise has just turned 17 and I think we're doing something for his birthday, I'm not sure, because I don't even know whether I'm allowed t…**

My door burst open, causing me to jump and jogg my pencil causing a smear across the word 'to'.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you to knock on my door before you come barging in?" I said in an exasperated voice.

He rolled his eyes and huffed a bit before saying "My deepest apologies, mon cher". And bowing deeply he backed out of my room, "let me try that again", he continued and closed the door behind him.

He knocked.

"Come in Draco" I sighed, trying not to let the grin show that was forming due to his stupidity.

"Thanks, now come on we're leaving" he said grabbing my arm and heaving me off of my desk chair.

"Where?" I said trying to wriggle free.

"Out" he said curtly.

"Draco I can't go out like this…look at me" He did and so did I. I was wearing old boxers of Harry's and one of his old white t-shirts.

"Oh, ok, get dressed then and meet me downstairs in 5 minutes"

"5 minutes! Ferret you have to be kidding me, I can't get ready in 5 minutes, I need a shower and everything" I whined, giving him puppy eyes.

"Fine 10, weasel"

"Ok, better than nothing, now stop calling me that and get out of my room so I can get undressed."

"I'd much rather stay" he said with one of his trademark smirks.

"Oh really, well get out or set Harry on you" I said, playing my trump card. To my satisfaction his smirk wobbled. Harry was quite protective of me.

"Fine" he said sullenly and walked out my room.

I laughed to myself whilst I got undressed. Some people might think that I wouldn't want an overprotective boyfriend what with all my brothers. But it's really quite endearing and sweet when he does it, so I let it slip and use it to my advantage. I wrapped a towel round myself and slipped out of my room and into the bathroom.

I quickly showered, dressed and fetched Blaise's birthday present from my room and ran down the stairs to find Draco and Blaise. I found them in the drawing room playing chess.

"You're 2 minutes over time, Gin" said Blaise quietly not taking his eyes off the board. I ignored him.

"Happy Birthday" I said sitting on the arm of his chair and waving the present infront of his face. He snatched out of the air and carefully started to unwrap the paper.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, give it here" yelled Draco and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Oi, that's not yours" I shouted at him snatching it back off and giving back to Blaise.

"But he's taking ages" Draco whined

"Yeah, well let him, it is his present, Malfoy" I said angrily, giving him the Weasley death stare, he gave me the Malfoy one.

"Hey guys, stop it now, I've opened it. Thanks Gin!" He said smiling at me and giving me a one armed hug around my waist seeing as I was still sitting on the arm of the chair. I was glad he liked it because I had spent ages choosing it for him. It was a leather bound journal with gold leaf on the paper edges. It had cost me most of my pocket money, but he was worth it.

"Okay, stop with the mushy stuff and lets go" Said Draco.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we all wandered into the kitchen and to the fire place.

"oh, that muggle place, what's it called?" he said with a sneer.

"erm" started Blaise, "that place with those film things".

"Yeah" Said Draco, his sneer deepening. Blaise had identical look of disgust on his face. "Oh, and Potters coming too."

"Really?" Yay Harry was going. "How we gonna get there?" I said

"Floo" Said Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to that barmy, old squibs' place."

"Mrs. Figg" I corrected him whilst taking a handlful of floo powder. I dropped it in the grate and yelled 'Mrs. Figg, Privet Drive' at the top of my voice.

* * *

Well, what do u think? No flames please, just constructive criticism. I haven't written a 7th year fic before so I bit apprehensive about what you think. If anybody would like to beta for me the just say in the review. Thanks. 


End file.
